Is this the end of our life?
by Lanna07
Summary: COMPLETE!Lizzie moves to Rome to pursue her singing creer, leaving Gordo behind, whom she has been dating since their last trip to Rome. But when she leaves this time, will it be the end of Lizzie and Gordo's short lived life together? LG of course
1. Default Chapter

Okay I haven't written a story in like forever, and I really am in a mood to write one lol, so here it goes! I got the idea for this story from different songs that I will include in this story.

  


Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue

  


Chapter 1 

  


David Gordon, or Gordo as his friends called him, drove mindlessly down the road, staring blankly ahead, not really knowing where he was headed. Just a few hours ago his life had been perfect, he had a nice car, he was at the top of his sophomore class, and he had the girl of his dreams as his girl friend. Truthfully, the car and his grades meant nothing to Gordo. He could have lost both of those and still be perfectly happy. He had lost the love of his life, the girl of his dreams, none other than Lizzie McGuire. She hadn't died, but she had moved away, far away. He could still remember her last words to him....

  


FLASHBACK..........

  


Gordo hugged Lizzie as tightly as he could, not wanting her to leave. "Gordo I have to go," Lizzie said, her voice cracking, as tears began to fall. "Look Gordo, I love you more than anything, that's why I have to break up with you."

  


"What?!" Gordo exclaimed.

  


"Look, I am going to be all the way in Rome, I know there is some girl right here in Hillridge who will make you the happiest guy in the world. I don't want you to feel like your tied down to some girl half way across the world."

  


"Lizzie, please don't do this," Gordo pleaded.

  


"I'm sorry Gordo, I have to go," she said as a voice came over the intercom, telling Lizzie her flight was boarding. She quickly kissed him and ran towards the gate where her plane was boarding.

  


"Goodbye Lizzie," Gordo whispered as he watched her disappear in the crowd. So there Gordo stood in the middle of the Hillridge airport, having just bid the love of his life fair well at the young age of 16.

  


END FLASH BACK..............

  


Gordo turned on the radio, trying to distract him from thinking about Lizzie. The words blared through the speaker of his Cavalier, piercing his heart as he listened to the lyrics.

  


_Will we be friends when we grow old?_

_Or is this the end of our life?_

  


_I hurt with you, I love with you_

_The world jut seems to get in our way_

_Oh, please don't leave me_

_Don't let your heart let go_

  


_We'll find a way_

_The journey has only begun_

_ Is this the end our life?_

  


_Is this the end of the life?_

_You lead, I'll follow_

_Don't let your heart let go_

  


_We'll find a way_

_The journey has only begun_

_Is this the end of the life?_

_Is this the end of our life?_

  


"Why Lizzie, why?" Gordo asked no one in particular. On the other side of the globe, Lizzie was thinking the same thing. 

  


A/N So what did you think? Review and tell me! I may not be able to update for awhile, cuz I am going to start campaigning for treasurer of my schools honor society next week, so I will be a little busy. I will update as often as I can though.


	2. Chapter 2

*Well I am excited about this story, cuz I have no idea where it is going! Lol if anyone has any suggestions feel free to review and tell me or email me at dizzyblonde07@earthlink.net. I don't know if I got all the lyrics to the songs I am putting in this story write, so if I put in then wrong lyric email me and let me know! Does anyone know the lyrics to "I Wonder" by Diffuser? If you do, can you please email them to me:) Well here it goes, just so you know, I am completely winging this lol.

  


Disclaimer: Me no own you know sue

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter 2

  


Lizzie sat in the very uncomfortable air plane seat on her way back to Rome. Unlike her previous trip there, she didn't have Gordo there as a pillow. She was going back to Rome to pursue her singing career. She decided she was going to change. No more Lizzie McGuire, miss nice girl, average, every day high school sophomore. She was going to be Lizzie McGuire, Pop Star. She nearly started crying again when she thought of Gordo, so she decided to turn on her CD player to get her mind off of him. The song that came to her ears reminded her very much of how she felt, and the reason she was going to Rome again.

  


_Hey boys_

_Hey girls_

_Hey anybody who will listen to me_

_In case you haven't noticed_

_It's just me against the world today_

_I fell out of the wrong side of the bed _

_And landed in the woods too_

_With the stupid alarm screaming at me from across the room_

_I'm trying to be nice_

_I'm trying to be reasonable_

_But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be_

_If you're looking for that nice girl from the day before_

_Don't bother she don't live anymore_

_Cuz it's me against me against the world_

_Oh what a stupid day_

_Yeah, it's me against the world_

_Just stay out of my way_

_And in case you haven't noticed_

_And in case you haven't heard _

_It's just me against the world_

_And the world is winning_

  


"Why did I break up with him, though. He never did anything wrong. God, I am so stupid," She thought to her self as her plane soared over the ocean. "He deserves an apology at least," she thought. So she took out her pen and paper, and begin to think . Then again, how do you apologize to someone you've known your whole life, and love more than life it's self? Well Lizzie had a fourteen hour plane ride to decide this, and she was determined to, no matter how long it took.

  


A/N what did you think? Review and tell me! I will update A.S.A.P. ;p Oh yeah, I don't own the Halo Friendlies or their song, "Me Vs. The World" either:) lol 


	3. A brand new day and a brand new plan

* I know it has been like forever since I updated, but I have been SUPER busy! Sorry, I will try to update more often.

  


Disclaimer: me no own, you no sue ;)

  


A brand new day and a brand new plan

  


As Lizzie began to write her letter to Gordo, the words just seem to flow with out end, and before she knew it, she had a three page long letter written. If he had already found someone else, and just wanted to be friends, that was okay with Lizzie. She hoped more than anything he hadn't, but even if he just wanted to be friends, she could live with that. But she knew living with him completely out of her life would be more than she could bear. 

  


"What if the letter doesn't work though?" she thought. As she began to think about what life would be like without him, a tear slid down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away with the back of her hand and turned on her cd player again, she new she didn't want all the people on the plane to see her crying. Lizzie slept while her cd player played a song she could very much relate to at the moment.

  


_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_

_Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down_

_Now when I look out my window_

_But there doesn't seem to be anyone around_

  


_And I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_Tomorrow's a brand new day_

_Tomorrow's a new day_

  


_You said we'd take a little time_

_For both of us to see_

_What it would be like to carry on_

_Yeah, I know I got crazy_

_Well, I guess that's just me_

_If I could turn back time before the wrong_

  


_And I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_Tomorrow's a brand new day_

_Tomorrow's a new day_

  


_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_

_Never thought I'd be the one_

  


Lizzie woke up again when the stewardess came around to ask if anyone wanted drinks. She was going to go back to sleep, but decided against it when she realized there was only a half an hour left until they landed. 

  


"I've got it!" Lizzie shouted a little to loudly, causing the man next to her to jolt awake. "Sorry," she said quietly. 'I know how I can get Gordo back,' Lizzie thought happily to herself, "But I can't do it alone.'

  


End Chapter

  


A/N What did you think? The next couple of chapters may not have songs in them, but I don't know yet ;) I will try to update sooner, but I have my school drama tomorrow, so it may be a couple of days before I update again. I am working on another story in my spare time, but I can't figure out what to call it. I will let you know if I post it :) Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 I think lol

Okay, I know I haven't updated in like a month, but I got Clay Aiken's CD for Christmas and got inspired lol. If you don't have this CD, you should really add it to your collection:) If you want to review, my email got changed, so it's LeeAnnaR07@wmconnect.

  


Forgiveness

  


"Please let him get this," Lizzie whispered to herself as she dropped her letter to Gordo off at the airport. She looked ahead seeing Isabella and her crew standing at the other end of the airport waiting on her. She took a step forward, a step towards a new life that she prayed had Gordo in it.

  


Days later in Gordo's world.............

  


"There's a letter for you on the kitchen table son," Gordo's mom called up stairs as she walked out the front door on her way to work. Gordo trudged down the stairs to the kitchen to get his mail.

  


"Probably junk mail," Gordo said to himself. He picked up the letter and quickly recognized Lizzie's handwriting on the envelope. He anxiously tore the envelope open and read the letter as fast as he could. "THANK GOD!" he shouted to no one in particular since he was at home by himself. He raced up the stairs to his room to write a letter back to Lizzie, but then suddenly realizing he didn't have her new address. The letter she sent didn't have a return address. He racked his brain for any form of contact. ' Miranda!' he thought to himself. He picked up the phone and dialed Miranda's number.

  


A few days later in Lizzie's world............

  


"What if I lost him for good, Isabella!," Lizzie exclaimed as she paced back and forth in her hotel room.

  


"Lizzie, it will be fine, but you can't concentrate on that now, you have another concert tonight," Isabella replied. "I'm sure," Isabella was cut off by a knock on the door.

  


"I thought you might want to see this," said one of Isabella's friends as they walked into the hotel room.

  


"What is it?" asked Lizzie. The woman handed Lizzie a stack of newspapers. All of them had Lizzie on the front, followed by negative reviews. "Oh God," Lizzie gasped as tears began to fill her eyes.

  


"Lizzie, it is fine that's what they're payed to do, they are critics you have to ignore them," Isabella said trying to comfort Lizzie.

  


"Can I be alone for a while please?" Lizzie asked quietly.

  


"Okay, do you need anything?" Isabella asked as she and her friend began walking towards the door. Lizzie simply shook her head.

  
  


Meanwhile in Gordo's world.......

  


"You still haven't found out what her number is?" Gordo asked desperately hoping that Miranda had indeed found Lizzie's number.

  


"I'm sorry Gordo," Miranda replied. "Wait a second, she did give me Isabella's number though!"

  


"What is it?" Gordo asked with a slight since of hope in his voice.

  


"Here, let me look. Okay it's 555-5555," (A/N use your imagination, I'm not using anyone's phone number lol) Miranda replied.

  


"Thank you so much, Miranda," Gordo said. "I've gotta go. I'll call you and tell you how everything went." Gordo hung up the phone then punched in Isabella's number.

  


"Hello," Isabella said Isabella, answering her cell phone.

  


"Isabella, this is Gordo. I need your help on something," Gordo said.

  


END OF CHAPTER

  


A/N What did you think? R&R! My email is LeeAnnaR07@wmconnect.com, it got changed, so if you review on here I won't get it.


	5. I think this is chapter 5 lol

Here goes the end! I hope you like it! If anyone wants to review, my email address got changed, so if you want to review, my email addy is LeeAnnaR07@wmconnect

  


The End

  


"Hurry Lizzie, the show starts in five minutes!" Isabella exclaimed from across the room.

  


"I'm ready," Lizzie said stepping out of her dressing room.

  


(ON STAGE) 

  


"Ladies and Gentlemen, LIZZIE MCGUIRE!" the announcer yelled through the speakers. Yet another concert was underway for Lizzie, but this was no normal concert. She thought it was however. 

  


The concert was drawing to a close and Lizzie prepared to sing her last song, but instead of the band playing the song she was supposed to sing, they began to play a song unfamiliar to Lizzie. 

  


"What are you doing?!??!" she hissed. Her drummer simply nodded his head to the other side of the stage. Lizzie gasped, for standing on the other side of the stage was none other than Gordo. She was even more shocked when he began to sing, for he sang like no one she had ever heard before, you could tell as he belted the lyrics, he meant ever word that he sang.

  


_Yeah I know it hurts_

_Yeah I know you're scared_

_Walking down the road _

_That leads to who knows where_

_Don't you hang your head_

_Don't you give up yet_

_When courage starts to disappear_

_I will be right here_

  


_When your world breaks down_

_And the voices tell you, turn around_

_When your dreams give out_

_I will carry you, carry you_

_When the stars go blind_

_And the darkness starts to flood your eyes_

_When you've fallen behind_

_I will carry you_

  


_Everybody cries_

_Everybody bleeds_

_No one ever said that life's an easy thing_

_That's the beauty of it_

_When you lose your way_

_Close your eyes and go to sleep_

_And wake up to another day_

  


_When your world breaks down_

_And the voices tell you, turn around_

_When your dreams give out_

_I will carry you, carry you_

_When the stars go blind_

_And the darkness starts to flood your eyes_

_When you've fallen behind_

_I will carry you_

  


_You should know now that you're not alone_

_Take my heart and we will find_

_You will find, your way home_

  


_When your dreams give out_

_I will carry you, carry you_

_When the starts go blind_

_And the darkness starts to flood you eyes_

_When you've fallen behind_

  


_I will carry you, carry you_

_I will carry you, carry you_

_I will carry you, carry you_

  


_I will carry you_

  
  


"Lizzie McGuire, will you be my girlfriend, again?" Gordo asked. 

  


"YES! YES! YES!" the crowd chanted.

  


Lizzie said nothing, but she kissed Gordo, right there on stage in front of hundreds of people. The crowd cheered as loud as they could.

  


"I'll take that as a yes," Gordo said, smiling ear to ear.

  


Lizzie quickly nodded. The critics could say what they wanted, but at that moment, Lizzie McGuire was the happiest girl on earth.

  


THE END

  


A/N What did you think, if you want to tell me, don't forget, it's LeeAnnaR07@wmconnect.com


End file.
